AMOR EN LA ETERNIDAD
by Cullen.C.I
Summary: Edward un vampiro solitario lleno de dolor, poderoso y celoso , Bella una chica sin ganas de vivir y con gran autocontrol y un amor que supera la eternidad ExB, AxJ, RxEM gran historia lean la plis no las defraudare accion,amor,dolor y risas
1. Chapter 1

La había visto cada instante cada noche durante 18 años velando por ella, añorándola, cuidándola pero para mi ya no era suficiente siempre pensé que con estar junto a ella bastaría pero estaba equivocado…

Estoy ahora viéndola dormir con su cabello color chocolate desparramado por la almohada tan cerca como para sentir su suavidad y oler su fragancia a fresas y rosas pero tan lejos como para estar con ella nos separa una ventana ella no sabe quien soy pero yo se que me siente al igual que yo a ella ya esta amaneciendo y me despido de ella con un beso…

-Edward ¿en donde estabas te hemos esperado ya bastante?- me pregunto Emmett mi hermano recargado en una pared

-Emmett, no se para que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes con quien mas podría estar con Isabella –contesto una vos mi madre, escuche igual que todas las noches sus reclamos

- lo se mama yo tambien la extraño y quiero que este aquí pero ya me estoy cansando.-

-Emmett, compórtate yo tambien la extraño y creo que mas que nadie y por eso comprendo a Edward- mi madre siempre tan comprensiva pero discrepo en lo de que ella mas que nadie, entiendo que es su hija pero nadie la ama y la amara mas que yo.

-Edward cariño como esta mi niña-me pregunto mi madre.

-hermosa y perfecta como siempre pero ya no lo soporto la necesito y cada día que pasa lo aguanto menos-conteste mientras me sentaba en el sillon de cuero de la sala y era verdad cada ves me hundía mas en la desesperación y el rencor.

-lose hijo todos sentimos lo mismo pero pronto llegara el momento de tenerla con nosotros-las palabras de mi madre ya las sentía como una letanía, no desprecio sus palabras de animo pero me es tan difícil.

-hermano que bueno que has llegado necesitamos ir a cazar, mañana empezamos las clases en la universidad y necesitamos estar fuertes y bien alimentados para no cometer locuras y llevar nuestro plan con éxito- aaa mi hermana Alice siempre tan optimista y tan de buen humor la enana -. Si al fin tendré a mi hermanita para hacer tantas cosas jijiji - esa risa maquiavélica de nuevo para ser tan chiquita es tan molesta pero aun así la quiero no lo negare.

-esta bien Alice ya voy por cierto Emmett espero estés preparado para romper unos pocos de huesos (soltando un gruñidito) ayer estuve apunto de matar a un montón de chicos con hormonas muy elevadas y pensamientos impúdicos sobre MI bella y la verdad me falto poco para no hacerlo-.

-claro hermano ya sabes puedes contar conmigo eso se me da muy bien.- Emmett siempre necesario en estoy problemas.

Todos mis problemas se remontan al pasado todo por la culpa de esas malditas y entupidas reglas, mi familia a estado desolada por mas de 17 años casi 18, el día en la cual nos la arrebataron a mi isabella ese día morimos todos se que no la merezco pero soy débil de mentalidad y el solo hecho de separarme de ella por propia voluntad duele en lo mas profundo y ni siquiera la sed es comprable… jaja es deplorable un vampiro con 110 años poderoso siendo el jefe de su especie enamorado de una adolescente y dependiendo del amor, solo sobrevivo por ella y su familia, mis padres murieron y solo quedo yo con la familia que me acogió y con el dolor…


	2. Medicina

**Chicas mil gracias solo para decir que los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia esta un poco loca y lo de eward y k es el jefe es por k esta cambiada la trama luego veran por que**

-Hija ya levántate se te va a hacer tarde-

-ya voy mama déjame descansar tantito mas- Mama siempre con sus gritos ya la escuche y sigue molestando.

-No Bella apúrate tienes que llegar temprano, recuerda que el carro se descompuso y tendrás que irte en el camión- aaa cierto todo por culpa de Charlie por andar haciendo experimentos, no podía dejarlo tranquilo.

-Si, ya solo recojo aquí- por que molestan tanto que no es suficiente con que los demás me molesten nooo tambien mi familia.

Otro día mas que flojera, me encanta mi carrera, medicina es lo mejor que me a pasado hasta el momento pero a veces me pregunto si de verdad estoy destinada a ella.

Renee siempre me decía que estudiara otra cosa, mucho mas fácil para que pudiera vivir otras cosas como enamorarme y eso, pero por favor como si alguien se fuera a fijar en mi soy tan simple, cabello largo color café igual mis ojos y de complexión delgada definitivamente no encajo con mis amigas ni con lo que la moda dicta.

Me gusta la ropa simple y no me maquillo y eso de combinar y preocuparme mucho por la moda como que no se me da, mi mama y yo somos tan diferentes en el físico lo entiendo ya que soy adoptada, Charlie y Renee jamás pudieron tener hijos ellos siempre dicen que fui su pequeño regalo navideño, mis verdaderos padres o mas bien biológicos me dejaron frente a su puerta, no se por que si no me querían me trajeron a este mundo al cual que digas que soy muy feliz pues no.

Bueno mejor me apuro para poder llegar a tiempo.

-Renne esta caliente el agua?-

-Si hija ya métete que faltamos mas personas- ufff... eso de tener un solo baño me molesta.

Otra vez la ventana abierta, porque? Siempre la cierro, mejor no digo nada porque sino mama pensara que estoy loca, si hasta yo lo pienso esos sueños raros que no paran y ese olor tan rico y el pensar que nunca estoy sola aaa mejor dejo de divagar.

Salí del baño que siempre es relajante y me pongo algo simple unos jeans y mi blusa de manga ¾ azul marina me encanta este color al igual que el negro, me peino solo para que no se enrede y lo dejo suelto, tomo mis cosas y bajo al comedor, mi casa no es muy grande es de dos pisos, con tres recamaras y dos baños pero solo uno tiene regadera, en la planta baja esta una sala pequeña, la cocina y el comedor todo con decoración en madera y color beige, a Renee le encanta ese color.

-Listo Renee solo me tomo el jugo y me voy.

-Bella no piensas desayunar otra cosa.

-Nop en la escuela tomo algo.- Me despido con la mano no soy muy afectuosa, salgo y camino un poco y tomo el camión que por cierto se tardo mucho.

-Otra vez al suplicio ufff.

**Mil besos chicas gracias por leer**


	3. Encuentro

**Hola chicas espero esten super bien aqui les traigo otro pedacito un poco mas largo espero les guste y mil gracias por leer.**

**Adis maniguis te recomiendo que empieces por Entrevista con el vampiro ya que de ahi tienes una idea de los personajes pero los libros no van con secuencia tambien son buenos el de Lestat y la reina de los condenados que son mis favoritos.**

**Christti mil gracias y prometo subir pronto**

**chicas gracias y ya saben los personajes no son mios solo la historia imaginativa de mi cabeza loca.**

BELLA POV

Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que veo es a mi mejor amiga Sandra y su novio Ulises, a ella la conocí durante mi primer año en la escuela somos muy parecidas en cuanto a gustos y formas de pensar, Ulises es un gran chico de verdad que ella tiene muy buena suerte ya que el es todo un amor.

-Hola chicos como están?- preguntó sentándome junto a ellos en el lobby.

-Ufff..... yo con un sin fin de exámenes ya sabes como me va en gastro con Salinas.-jaja Ulises siempre quejándose de ella la verdad es que si es un poco estricta pero muy buena maestra, Ulises es de sexto semestre y batalla tan solo con esa materia ya que en las demás se podría decir que es un genio.

-Y tu sandriiuks?-mi apodo de cariño

-Pues yo bien ya sabes solo me falta repasar un poco de anatomía y tu como te fue con tus pesadillas anoche?.

-A pues ya no les hago mucho caso siempre es lo mismo el tipo _ese_ de los ojos color ámbar y todos esos gritos y sangre creo que estar aquí tanto tiempo a empezado a afectarme- respondí

-Jaja ya se a quien no, uf pues ni modo espero que se te pasen pronto, bueno bombón.- su apodo tan cursi para Uli.- ya nos vamos nos vemos en las palapas que están cerca de la cafetería para ponernos de acuerdo en lo del fin ya sabes que llevaremos a Jacob haber si ahora si aquí mi amiga le hace caso.

Esta, esta loca si piensa que yo voy a salir con ese, si es muy guapo no lo negare, es alto con muy buen cuerpo y piel morena un tanto rojiza y ojos de color muy oscuro perooo y aquí va el inconveniente es que es demasiado mujeriego anda con una con otra y con otra siempre cambiando y yo la verdad que no estoy para eso, él solo se fija en mi por que soy la única que no babea tras él, pero por dios si yo se bien que ni el ni nadie se fija ni se fijara en mí tan simple y fea, además mis amigos (hombres) siempre dicen que tengo un aura muy rara que no les permita acercárseme mucho yo pienso que solo son excusas pero le estoy muy agradecida a mi aura ya que no me quiero enamorar eso solo sirve 1)si te corresponden para que seas muy feliz y 2) para que te rompan el corazón en cachitos y lo tiren a la basura y ya tengo suficiente con mi alma rota así como esta.

-Vamos Bella que llegamos tarde.-dijo arrastrándome hacia el segundo piso del edificio- oohh por cierto sabes que llegaran algunos chicos nuevos con muchas influencias ya que entraron a medio semestre y dicen que son verdaderamente guapos.

-A de verdad pues no sabia espero que se sientan cómodos y en que semestre van?- pregunte curiosa no hay muchos chicos nuevos por aquí y eso es una novedad en la cual es bueno entretenerse.

-Bueno nos dijo Jacob a mí y a Ulises que son 5 de los cuales y una chava y un chavo están en nuestro grupo y los demás en semestres avanzados.

-Mmm... y Jacob como sabe tanto?

-A boba ya sabes que el sabe todo y con eso de la planilla y lo de ser el candidato debe estar enterado de todo.

-Claro lo olvidaba.- ya habíamos llegado al salón el cual es muy sencillo con paredes color blancas por la higiene y ventanas altas alrededor, los pupitres son azules y simples un proyector y el escritorio.

Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que siempre en la última fila segunda y tercera banca, y nos pusimos a platicar mientras esperábamos que se llenara el salón los últimos en llegar fueron la maestra y dos chicos…

Él primero de ellos era realmente fascinante alto y de tez muy pálida, cabello color bronce un poco alborotado pero me fascinaba y unos ojos dorados tan penetrantes que me miraban fijamente que hicieron que me sonrojara [uff mi pozo en un gozo] es algo tan raro un sentimiento dentro de mi que no me deja respirar mi mundo gira y derepente me siento completa y por un tipo al que acabo de conocer, volteo la mirada ya que me vi muy obvia y miro a la chica la cual es igual de bella alta, rubia igual de pálida y mismo tono de ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella me sonríe y fue algo tan lindo que me lleno de paz y cariño.

-Chicos tenemos dos nuevos alumnos Él señor Edward Cullen y la señorita Rosalie Hale ellos estarán con nosotros en este curso y espero que en todos los demás. [sorry si es un poco demás de educado pero así hablan mis profesores].

Ellos caminaron y se sentaron al lado nuestro, las chicas no dejaban de mirar a Edward mientras los chicos miraban a Rosalie, mientra ellos solo me veían a mí con cierta curiosidad…

-Creo que este semestre va a ser un poco extraño.- le comente a Sandra en voz baja.

-Cierto será interesante.- me respondió

EDWARD POV

Llevaba al lado de Mi Bella desde que había nacido o más bien como dice Emmett acosándola y siguiéndola pero no me cansaba de estar a su lado y la verdad me emocionaba demasiado el saber que al fin ella me podría ver y yo podría hablar y contemplar a mi ángel fuera de la oscuridad y las sombras.

-Edward ya estas listo.- pregunto Alice como por décima vez

-Si duende ya me puse lo que querías.

-uu Que bien te dije que te verías muy guapo ya veras que sorprenderás a mi hermanita.

-claro, claro ya están los demás listos

-Sip te esperamos abajo no tardes.

Abaje a paso humano las escaleras hasta la sala de invitados donde se encontraba mi piano mi segundo amor.

-Listo vámonos.

- Ok bueno repasemos el plan – dijo mi padre con un poco de emoción.

-bien- contestamos todos

-Veamos, Alice, Jasper y Emmett estarán en 5 semestre y Edward y Rosalie en 2 con Bella estamos de acuerdo.

-No, yo todavía quiero saber por que Rosalie va a estar con ella y no yo- se quejo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Alice ya no molestes recuerda y perdiste la apuesta y por eso quede yo además yo la quiero mas que tu y por ser mayor tengo mas derecho.-Rosalie siempre peleando con la duende por lo menos no me pelean a mi el lugar.

-A no rosalie eso si que no YO LA QUIERO MUCHO MAS.- ufff esta ultima parte la dijo gritando y casi nos deja sordo.

- Ya hijas no pelen mas las dos la quieren por igual, ya váyanse por que se les hace tarde y por favor manténganse conforme el plan no la vayan a acosar.- ja como si eso fuera a ser tan sencillo con todo lo que traigo dentro apunto de estallar.- y eso va mas para ti Edward controla tus hormonas muertas.

-Claro tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Y así partimos en mi volvo rumbo a la universidad…

Continuara... un poco de suspenso


End file.
